I Will Catch You
by HogwartsTribute
Summary: "Wait!" She cried suddenly "Who are you?" "I'm the man whose been in love with you since third year" he replied turning quickly and walking off. 7th year fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter FanFic actually my first Fic ever so please be kind! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling! I just own Draco I bought him; he's currently tied to my bed, just kidding! Well on to the story!**

It was the first week back at Hogwarts and Head girl Hermione Granger was at the top of her game. She had a handsome boyfriend, amazing best friends, and the best room in all of Hogwarts. Well best room that any student could get anyway. Life was going great after the war everything just seemed to fall into place; of course she still had awful nightmares every night but other than that everything was good. Or so she thought…

"Ronald could you please pass me the bread?" Hermione asked to her boyfriend of six months.

"Yeah of course, babe" Ron grunted passing the bread. They were all in the great hall for dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, and herself.

"Thanks Ron I think" Hermione sighed. he had been like this since the day they got back always grunting replies to her, barely listening, and calling her babe as much as he could she was beginning to think he had forgotten her name._'No Ron would never forget my name we've been friends for eight years and dating for six months'_She thought. "Ginny I think I'm going to bed I'm not feeling so well" Hermione lied.

"Oh well as long as I don't get it!" Said Ron a little loudly

"No Ronald you won't get it unless you kiss me which won't be happening tonight with your attitude!" She replied angrily.

"Oh well goodnight Hermione" Ginny said trying to get them away from a soon to be argument.

"Night" Hermione replied getting up and walking to her dorm. As soon as she got into her dorm she sighed Malfoy was in the common room._'What I would give if I could find out how he made Head boy ugh the stuck up git!'_She thought going up stairs to her room. Little did she know that Draco was watching her the entire time._'I wish I knew what made Ron change from amazing boyfriend to never around boyfriend'_She thought with tears in her eyes.

"Granger, can I come in?" She heard from outside her room. She quickly wiped her eyes and sat down on the bed

"Yes sure come in, Malfoy" She replied. As soon as he came in she had to keep herself from gaping he was shirtless_SHIRTLESS! 'And boy was he sexy shirtless, I mean he's sexy anyway but I mean shirtless WOW!'_She thought_'NO WAIT! It's Malfoy bad Hermione, bad!' _"Umm what is it you need?" She stuttered.

Malfoy smirked and in a seductive tone replied, "Like what you see Granger? Because I could show you show much more". Hermione blushed.

"Shut it Malfoy, what do you need" She hissed.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Just thought you would like to know we have patrols now no need to throw a hissy." Hermione sighed and got up to leave as Draco went and got himself a T-shirt. "Alright let's get these two hours over with" Draco said as they were leaving the portrait. Rolling her eyes she replied

"Yes because the less time spent with you the better!"

They had been walking for about an hour when Draco decided they should split up she would take the fourth floor while he got the third. As she was walking in the dark corridor she started hearing something in one of the class rooms. Lighting her wand she tiptoed to the cracked door ready to catch whoever was out when she heard "Oh Ron, Baby so good" Clapping her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't scream she peeked in the door to see Ron kissing Lavender Browns neck. Holding back tears she took off running down the hall as far as her feet would take her.

She called "Nox" and collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. It had felt like forever to her but might have only been a few minutes had passed when Hermione suddenly felt herself being lifted into somebody's arms. That somebody sat on the ground and put her on his lap.

"Hermione what happened?" he whispered. She knew it was a guy because of his voice but she wasn't sure who it was but she just got her heartbroken so why not tell somebody and right now he was the only one around.

"Cau—Caught Ro—Ron Kissing Lav—Lavender Brown," she choked out.

"Oh, Love he was never any good for you anyway you deserve so much better," he replied pulling her closer.

"B—But he's the only guy who has ever li—liked me for me and he che—cheated!" She cried out fast.

"Love, that's not true at all I know a lot of guys that would be with you because you are so special," he whispered softly. They just sat for a long time him holding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down when finally she pulled away whispering a thank you. "Your most welcome my love, now off to bed" he replied while starting his trip down the hall going a different way than she was.

"Wait!" She cried suddenly. "Who are you?"

"I'm the man who has been in love with you since third year" he replied turning quickly and walking off.

As Hermione made her way back to her room so many thoughts were on her mind, like_'I wonder who he was'_,_'Ron is so stupid he's going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow!',_and '_That guy sounded so sweet I wish he would have told me who he was'._She was thinking so much that she didn't even notice that she had been standing in front of the portrait to her room for about ten minutes and the portrait didn't looked to thrilled. She whispered the password then ran upstairs to her room not noticing the sad eyes that were following her as soon as she entered. As she got ready for bed she thought about what tomorrow would bring and how Harry and Ginny would take the news of the break up. Pulling the covers up to her chin she sighed_'Maybe that guy would come forward and tell me who he is it would be nice to get to know him then if I liked him or maybe even fell in love with him we could get together and be happy'_thinking about her mystery man until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still don't own Harry Potter or the sexy Draco.. Le Sigh**

Morning. Why did it already have to be morning? The clock on her table read 7:45 and breakfast started at 8. Sighing Hermione got up, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and headed for the shower. Feeling the warm water on her body woke her brain up _'Today I have to break up with that cheating bastard' _She thought to herself washing her body. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her she got her wand and used a spell to dry her hair and fix it._'Today I'm going to show him just what he's missing out on!'_She exclaimed to herself making sure her hair came down her back in soft curls _'No more frizz for Hermione Granger!'_She thought with a smile on her face. Picking up her clothes she put on a baby blue short sleeved shirt with 4 diamond buttons, dark skinny jeans, and baby blue sandals to match her top. Smiling at herself in the mirror she grabbed the make-up Ginny got her for Christmas. Putting on a little blush on the cheeks, baby blue eye shadow, and a little clear lip gloss she then grabbed her school robe and headed down for breakfast feeling better than ever.

Once she got to the Great Hall doors she paused_'How am I supposed to break up with him if I just come out and break up Ginny and Harry wouldn't talk to me ever again'_She thought angrily._'Maybe I can pull him aside after breakfast and just end it and if anyone asks I tell them what I lying, cheating bastard he is that should do it'_She thought with a smile walking in to the Great Hall. Sitting down at her usual spot by Ron she sighed.

"Anything in the papers today, Harry?" She asked.

"Nothing but the usual," Harry Sighed. "The Boy-Who-Lived back at school taking his N.E.W.T's and some other business about me." She laughed lightly until she felt Ron's hand touching her thigh; she quickly grabbed it and shoved it off.

"What's the matter Mione wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ron asked grumpily.

"No Ron I just don't feel like having your hand on me," she replied back testily.

"Well why not Mione?" He asked putting his hand on her thigh again but a lot further up closer to her lady parts. She was about to reply when someone else did for her.

"I would remove your hand off of her body if I were you Weasel King" Came that oh so Familiar draw.

"Why should I ferret I think it's just fine where it's at!" Ron snapped back.

"No Ron I think Draco's right please remove your hand" Hermione whispered so only they would hear.

"DRACO WHEN DID HE BECOME DRACO?" Ron shouted. The entire hall was looking at them now she blushed.

"We are Heads Weasel, we see a lot of each other so if I call her Hermione or she calls me Draco please forgive us" came Draco's sarcastic tone. Hermione had looked up when he said her name, it had sounded so familiar like she had heard him say it before but she knew she hadn't.

"Well I'm sorry Ferret but this is my girlfriend and I will do what I want, when I want with her thank you very much!" Ron replied ignoring the last comment Draco made.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you say such a thing!" Hermione exclaimed, "I am not a toy you can't just use me whenever you feel like it I'm not that kind of person!"

"Oh babe just hush and let the big guys talk" Ron said with a sickly innocent voice which made her temper flair up even more but before she could do anything he was already on the ground holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk to her like that again Weasel or you'll be getting a lot worse" Draco said in the angriest tone Hermione had ever heard. Harry and Ginny came running up to Ron's side at that point looking angrier than ever.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Screamed Ginny after she had picked her brother up.

"Trust me Weaslette he deserved that and so much more" Draco said all the anger in his voice making him sound a lot scarier then he looked and at this moment he looked terrifying.

"He was just telling Hermione to stay out of it Ferret what does that have to do with you?" Harry screamed.

"Oh no Potty, that's not all the Weasel has done to Granger it's not even close" Draco screamed back just as loud. By this point Hermione had been trying to say something but when she heard what Draco said she froze looking at him with wide eyes trying to figure out just how much he knew. '_Oh no Hermione what if he tells the entire school you got cheated on!'_She thought sadly. Out loud she replied, "Umm Boys why don't we take this outside?"

Draco looked at her with a look she couldn't read before replying fiercely, "No, Hermione, they need to know what that bastard did to you!"

Walking up to him with tears in her eyes trying to figure out how he knew she took his hand and softly whispered so only he could hear "Please Draco, We can tell them outside" Looking up into his grey-blue eyes she saw him nod in agreement.

Before they could tell the others an angry voice burst out "Oh I see Hermione you didn't want my hand on your leg because you've got a new boyfriend!" Ron's angry voice rang out along the Hall, "You've been whoring around for Malfoy!"

Gasps were heard around the hall as Draco looked at Hermione and on seeing the tears in her eyes walking up to Ron and said softly yet angrily "You better stop now Weasel, stop while your ahead or you'll regret it" walking back to Hermione he took her hand ready to bring her out of the hall.

"YOU GREAT BITCH YOU REALLY ARE SLEEPING WITH THE FERRET, HOW LONG WHOREMIONE?" Ron screamed.

Turning around Hermione made her way back to him with tears going down her cheeks she slapped him as hard as she could and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm not the one who cheated Ronald Weasley or should I just call Lavender Brown up here and see who was the one whoring around as you put it?"

Ron's face flushed but then he screamed "Well if you weren't such a prude then I wouldn't have had to find someone else!" Gasps filled the hall Ginny and Harry dropped Ron like he was on fire and backed away looking shocked but before Hermione could do or say anything Draco again came to her aid_'Seems like he's doing that a lot today how odd"_Thought Hermione with a sad smile on her face.

Draco Grabbed Ron's robs pulling him up so they were face to face while saying slowly as if he were talking to a baby "How can she be a whore and a prude I knew you weren't smart weasel but this takes the cake." Draco then proceeded to punch Ron so hard he fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this!" McGonagall asked testily.

"It was Ron's fault Professor he started it Mal—Draco was defending me," Hermione replied somewhat quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked quite shocked and said "Very well but he will still have to serve detention and will have a weeks' worth when he gets out of the hospital wing." looking at Harry she said quickly "Potter, take him to the hospital wing"

"Yes professor" Harry replied taking Ron's body and heading out of the Great Hall.

As Ginny and McGonagall walked off Hermione turned to Draco and Whispered so just he could hear "Thank You, Draco, I don't know how to ever repay you" before walking out of the Hall to her first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I still don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

'_Great. Just great! Why did potions have to be my first class today?'_Hermione thought. '_Well on the bright side Ron won't be in class because Mal—Draco punched him hehehe.' _Her grim face lit up at the prospect of Ron being out of all her classes for the day.

" , kindly stop smiling at your day dream about you and Mr. Weasley and get into a seat now!" Professor Snape demanded with a blush on her cheeks she took the seat closes to her which happened to be by Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello mudblood bitch, what exactly are you sitting here for?" Came Pansy's high pitched voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored her while listening to Professor Snape's lecture.

"We will be splitting into pairs for this assignment. Now let's see," Snape said looking at the class. "Parkinson-Potter, Malfoy-Zambini, Granger-Weasley…" On and on he went but all she heard was she was getting paired with Ron! Slowly as if scared she was going to get hit with the crucio curse for doing what she was about to do she raised her hand.

"What miss know-it-all Granger I thought you would like the pairings since you happen to be with your boyfriend" Snape's sarcastic drawl came while all the Slytherins snickered.

"Professor, Ron and I aren't dating anymore and well can I be partnered with someone err else?" Came Hermione's timid voice.

Before Snape could answer though another voice rang in "Why not, Bitch don't you love me anymore?" It was Ron '_What the hell was he doing in class already Draco knocked him out good speaking of Draco why the hell isn't he helping me anymore ugh I knew it was too good to be true.' _

Hermione's thoughts were coming a mile a minute but she still replied "No bastard I do not love, nor have I ever loved you" with a smirk playing on her lips she turned back to Snape seeing him looking at her with what seemed to be a bit of a smile well I guess as close as one as you're going to get with Snape.

"Weasley, sit down with your partner and 25 points from Gryffindor for being late" said Snape.

"Bu—but I was in the hospital wing professor," came Ron's stuttering reply.

"10 more points for talking back when not asked to," came Snape's drawl. As Ron took a seat by her with an angry look she started trying to pay attention to the lesson but with Ron beside her it was harder said than done.

"…..Class dismissed" '_Damn I didn't even pay attention ahh I never do that! Stupid Ron, Stupid Snape, Stupid Draco for making me like him then turning back to himself'_Hermione thought_WAIT! I DO NOT LIKE DRACO! Yes he would be a good friend if he was always like that but nothing more!'_

"Hermione, Doll why don't we meet in the library after dinner for our err assignment" Ron said with a Sinister smile on his face.

"I don't know Weasley, would it be safe for me to go alone or would I need to bring my wand since I know I can kick your ass with it" she replied back.

"Oh calling me Weasley now you're getting to be more like that ferret of a boyfriend you have every minute" Ron said.

"Whatever, one he's not my boyfriend, two neither are you so call me doll one more time and I'll hex you so bad you'll end up in the hospital wing for a month, and 3 I will meet you in the library after dinner but if you try anything I will be out of there so fast you won't even be able to say Chocolate Frogs." Hermione replied turning and walking off to her next class before he could say anything else.

**Hermione's POV**

Classes for the day ended and I was heading to dinner when I bumped into someone along the

Way.

"OI! Watch where you're going you litt—Oh hey Granger" Malfoy said.

"Err Hello Dra—Malfoy" came my shy voice. '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY I'M BEING SHY TO MALFOY IT'S JUST MALFOY GET YOURSELF TOGETHER HERMIONE GRANGER'_

"Aww were back to Malfoy, Granger why? What did I do?" Came Malfoy's fake hurt tone.

"Can you just move so I can go to dinner I've had enough on my plate today without adding you" _Good job! No more shy voice from you yes! Just because you're starting to like Draco doesn't mean you can get all shy on me….WAIT I DON'T LIKE MALFOY!' 'Oi! Why is he looking at me like that! Do I have something on my face'_

"Listen err Hermione, if Weasel comes after you again just tell me. I'll gladly put him back into the hospital wing" Draco said with a small smile on his face. '_Yes a smile not a smirk. Damn that boy has an amazing smile I mean damn it Granger pull yourself together!'_

"Thank you Malfoy but I can take care of myself" I said with a small smile of my own.

"Oh trust me I know Granger, third year proved that to me, but just err well if you need me you know where to find me" He said and started to walk off.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around raising one eyebrow as if to say 'Yes.'

'"Umm Well thanks Mal—Draco" I said walking into the Great Hall.

**Normal POV.**

"Hello Hermione, how were classes today?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione.

"Oh they were good, err why are you still talking to me I thought you'd be mad at me for breaking up with Ron," Hermione replied.

"No, Mione you're my best girl friend and Ron was being a bastard cheating on you! Mom will hear about this from me and when she does Ron will never think of cheating again," Ginny said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks Gin that means so much to me …umm where's Harry?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Ginny's smile suddenly vanished as she replied "With Ron, he knows he cheated but he still wants to be friends with the bastard don't ask why, Mione I'm sorry."

"No it's ok Gin I kind of knew if something like this would happen Harry would always pick Ron over me, I mean they are both boys" Hermione said trying to muster up a smile but failing because of the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mione its ok! Harry will come around he'll see what Ron did was wrong then be begging for forgiveness," Ginny said trying to cheer her older friend up.

"Yea, umm Gin I think I'm going to go to the library you know study to keep this off my mind," Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes, standing up, and leaving the Great Hall.

Opening the doors to the library Hermione found a seat in the back. Sitting down in her favorite chair she picked up her potions book and began to read, well at least she tried to until that all too familiar voice started saying something in her ear.

"Aww Mione, Doll starting our assignment without me?" Ron said with a pout on his lips.

"Ronald Weasley back off now! And who gives a damn if I was! It's not like you would help me anyways! Hermione replied fiercely with a glare that could kill.

"Listen Hermione, this is how it's going to go you are going to go back out with me and forget about this whole Lavender thing" Before Hermione could reply he continued. "You are going to tell everyone that you were the one who cheated not me and that I found it in my oh so beautiful heart to forgive you" Ron said with the same sinister smile she saw earlier.

"Ha Weasley, when did you hit your head on a rock to think that I would ever go along with your plans?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Listen to me good girl you will do this or you will suffer a fate worse than death," Ron said.

"NO! You listen here Ronald Weasley I don't know what the hell has happened to you since we started school but I will never ever do as you say you can't do anything to me…" But before she could finish Ron had her pinned up against a book case. '_SHIT SHIT SHIT. My wands in my bag which is by my seat! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!'_Hermione thought frantically.

"Listen here you will do as I say and you will do it with no questions asked! Understand?" With Ron's wand pointed at her throat she really didn't have much of a choice so when he saw her nod he continued. "Good girl, now we are going to go to the Room of Requirement and I'm going to show you what it's like to feel good. I'm going to give you the best sex ever and we are going to have sex until you get pregnant with my baby so you can never leave me." With that Ron grabbed her wrist and started dragging Hermione out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I don't own HP**_

"Ron, please let go" came Hermione's timid voice.

"No, Hermione not until I get what I want," replied Ron grabbing her wrist harder. "If we see anyone you are to tell them nothing you understand me!" Ron said with so much anger in his voice Hermione was afraid if she did anything wrong he would kill her.

"Ron, please don't do this! It's not you!" Before he could reply she continued, "Ron you are kind and brave! Why have you turned evil?"

"Because I have never got what I want! Harry Potter gets everything, my brothers get everything, even Draco bloody Malfoy gets everything! It's my turn to get something I want and that just happens to be you!" He replied with malice.

They were on the 7th floor now and Ron grabbed his wand and did a spell to put ropes around Hermione's hands and feet. "That should do it! Now sit like a good girl while I get the ROR to give me just what I want" Ron said with a smile that was fit for a lunatic. As he was walking back and forth Hermione was trying to figure out a way to get away. '_Harry I need you! Ginny where are you? Draco come save me just this once'_Hermione thought with tears in her eyes.

"Draco help," she whispered.

"Ahh here we go, let's go Hermione" said Ron pulling her up by her hair. Opening the door to the ROR she saw a bed with chains on it, sexy outfits fit for a whore, and a chair with chains on it. "You see bitch first we will go to the chair I will chain you up while you give me a blow job, then you will get in one of those outfits, then it's sex time got it?" Ron growled. As Ron started dragging Hermione to the chair she started kicking and screaming. "Shut it or you'll have worse" Ron said with malice and when she didn't stop he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground hitting her head. "Oh great look what you did you are bleeding pretty bad" Ron said with amusement in his eyes "Maybe it will knock you out and when you wake up we will be done" he finished. The gash in Hermione's head was bleeding so bad that she couldn't even see anymore so Ron picked her up and chained her to the bed. "Guess we will have to skip the chair for now seeing as you're not going to be awake much longer" He said with a wink.

"Ge—Get off of m—me you Stu—stupid prat!" stuttered Hermione.

"Sorry doll that won't be happening anytime soon" he replied.

As he was moving to take her shirt off he felt a wand at back of his neck "You have three seconds to get off of her or I'll kill you," came a voice filled the so much anger the strongest man in the world would cower in a corner. As Hermione lifter her eyes all she could see was blurred because of the blood but the little she could see was a man in black with a mask on and a blur of red hair.

"Now listen, me and my woman were just having a bit of fun isn't that right Hermione?" Ron said with an innocent look.

"Ye—Yes just a bit of fun" Hermione stuttered with tears in her eyes looking at the clocked figure pleadingly.

"So you're telling me that 'Get off me you stupid prat' means I'm ok to have sex?" Said the cloak figure to the red head

"We are just playing a little game that's all" Ron said in the same tone. The cloaked man walked up to Hermione and undid her chains as he turned around her saw an angry, red faced man coming in for the attack.

"Stupefy," yelled the cloaked man. As soon as Ron dropped the man turned to Hermione. "Love, are you alright?" He asked with a gently tone

"Bit dizzy ca—can't se—see so much blo—blood," Hermione replied with a struggle. The cloaked man took of his mask all Hermione could see was white, blonde hair.

"Here, Hermione, sit still I'll heal it for you" he replied with the same gentle voice. Taking his wand he said the spell to heal her "Can you walk?" He asked in a kind voice.

"I don't know" she replied trying to stand up. As soon as she stood she began to fall so he picked her up wedding style and started carrying her to the hospital wing.

When he dropped her off on the bed in the hospital wing he called for Madam Pomfrey and as he was turning to leave he heard a soft voice say "Thank you, Draco."

He turned back to her and replied, "Your most welcome my love," and left before he heard her say "It was you."


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys I saw this—JK Rowling revealed in an interview that Draco Malfoy behaved antagonistically towards Hermione because he had romantic feelings for her, not because of her Muggle-born heritage. Due to his strict upbringing, Malfoy was unable to express his true feelings. Rowling also added that not unlike Severus Snape and Lily Potter, Malfoy would 'always' have lingering feelings for Hermione and very nearly fought with the Order during the Battle of Hogwarts because of it. -I knew it!**

**This chapter isn't very long and for that I'm sorry but the next will be much longer I promise!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews I love you all!**

**Disclaimer I don't own them as much as I would love to be J.K.**

_Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room thinking about a certain Malfoy so much that she wasn't even looking where she was going so when she bumped into someone it startled her. "Ouch I'm so so—Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione said quickly, "I have come for you my love" Draco replied pulling Hermione down the hall and into an empty class room. He turned around and looked at her picking her up and sitting her on the closest desk Draco then started kissing her with everything in him. All his passion, anger, hatred, & love came out into this kiss. They had been kissing for a while and it was so good that Hermione didn't even notice when he started pulling her top off. When he got to the last button she stopped him "Draco, aren't we going to fast?" She asked timidly "Not for me, love, been waiting since third year. But for you I'll wait as long as you need" came his reply. As he resumed kissing her neck Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of how good they felt together, she wanted more, needed more. Grabbing his face in her hands Hermione brought his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling away only when the need for air was too great she started taking off his shirt. Looking into his eyes Hermione reached up and caressed his face gently. She leaned up and whispered softly in his ear. "Take me Draco."_

Waking up with a start Hermione sat up in her bed sweating she started trying to remember where she was. "Damn, I'm in the hospital wing" she said to herself. Looking around to make sure no one was up she quietly tiptoed her way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. '_Damn that dream felt so real'_She thought to herself **'That's probably because you want it to be real'**_'It's Draco bloody Malfoy why would I want it to be real'_**'Well for one he's saved you more than once and he's attractive not to mention he's in love with you'**_'You don't know that for sure you are just guessing.'_"Oh what the hell I'm arguing with myself!" Hermione screamed loudly realizing a second later what she did she peeked out of the bathroom to make sure no one had heard seeing everyone still in bed she her way back to her bed she laid down. Closing her eyes thinking about her dream the last thought on her mind was_Shit, I think I'm falling in love with him._

It was Monday morning now. As Hermione was making her way down to Breakfast from the hospital wing all she could think about was her dream._Stupid, bloody Draco Malfoy had to be on my mind. I do not like him, I just think I do because he saved me. Yeah! That's it!_Finally opening the doors to the Great Hall she looked around in search for something or rather someone._No, I am not looking for Draco…Damn I meant Malfoy! Pull yourself together Granger. My God I sound like Draco. MALFOY DAMN IT!_Hermione's thoughts screamed. "Stupid, bloody Draco Malfoy" Hermione said aloud without realizing it.

"Umm.. What did Malfoy do this time Herms," came the voice of her best girl friend, Ginny.

Looking up with a blush on her cheeks she replied "Nothing, so how's life?"

"I know what you're doing, Herms, your changing the subject but I'll let it go for now. Ron's meeting with McGonagall he's in big trouble, don't know what for though all I know is it's really bad" the red head said to her friend.

"Oh" came the reply.

Looking up Ginny could see tears in Hermione's eyes so she had to ask "Herms do you know why Ron's in trouble?" She whispered.

Hermione looked up her eyes blazing even with the tears in her eyes Ginny could tell she was pissed as she replied "Yes Gin I know exactly why he's in trouble".

Ginny not knowing what had happened but curious because he best friend seemed to be in a lot of pain and her brother was the obvious cause of it asked "Why Hermione what did he do?" But before Hermione could answer someone sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, looking up she saw the grey-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Hermione, I heard what you guys were talking about and thought I could maybe Umm.. well if I could maybe help" Draco said looking into her eyes before adding quickly "If you want me to." Hermione smiled a smile that she felt she hadn't smiled in a long time. It was a smile of hope, happiness, and a bit of love.

"Yes Draco, I would like it very much if you would help me," she said looking deeply into his eyes for a while then turning back to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Draco for a while then said "Hermione, what does Malfoy have to do with this?"

"Everything, he saved my life" came Hermione's reply. Looking back at Draco then looking at Ginny confused gaze she started to tell her friend just how Draco had become her hero. She said in a stuttering whisper "Ro—Ron he—he tried to, tried to" looking at Draco for support.

He squeezed her hand before replying in a tone that matched Hermione's, "He tried to rape her".


	6. Chapter 6

**The website I found that said Draco had feelings for Hermione **** user/journal/10954751/jk-rowling-revealed-interview-draco/****—Here.**

**Again thanks for the reviews you guys rock**

**Disclaimer... I sadly still don't own HP.**

"HE DID WHAT!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He tried to rape her" Draco said while still squeezing Hermione's hand.

"No, Hermione no he couldn't have" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Gin he did" Hermione said with her tears in her own eyes staring at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry" Ginny sobbed out grabbing on to Hermione's other hand and pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know why he would do this" Ginny suddenly pulled away from Hermione and looked at Draco

"Thank you Mal—Draco for saving my sister" Ginny whispered.

Draco looked at Ginny for a while then sighed turning to look at Hermione he replied. "You don't need to thank me, I would do anything for her. I just wish I would have gotten to her sooner."

"Oh Draco, I meant to ask," Hermione suddenly said as her tears subsided, "How did you find me?" Draco blushed and looked down for a while, Ginny and Hermione shared a confused look with each other.

Draco lifted his head and said "I heard you, I don't know how or why but I heard you whisper for me to come save you." Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked from Hermione to Draco back again.

All of a sudden the Great Hall doors opened and in came Harry Potter and an angry looking Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked up to see them coming in and let a soft whimper escape her mouth, one that didn't go unnoticed my Draco, he softly grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. As the two approached them Draco and Ginny looked about ready to kill while Hermione looked torn between anger and sadness.

"Thanks to you Bitch I got kicked out of school and I have to go to court because of your lies" Ron said fiercely looking straight at Hermione.**BOOM!**All of a sudden Ron Weasley was on the ground and no it wasn't Draco, Harry, or Hermione who did this, it was one very angry Ginny Weasley.

"Don't you call my best friend a liar you sick bastard! You should be locked up for doing this to her!" Ginny screamed. "First you cheat on her then you do this. What is the matter with you!" All of the hall seemed to be looking at Ginny beating up her brother some laughing, others curious, and others proud. Not one of the teachers did anything to stop her as she kept beating him up. When Ron was knocked out cold on the floor Ginny finally got up "That felt good, been holding that in since you told me Herms" Ginny said with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't mean to wreck the party or whatever but why is Hermione so close to Malfoy and why are you happy that your brother is expelled Gin?" came the confused voice of Harry Potter if Hermione wasn't so angry right now she probably would have laughed at the confused boy.

"Well, Potter, your best friend tried to rape Hermione" Draco told him squeezing Hermione tighter to himself. Harry looked like he saw Voldemort for a while then looked at them all in the eye to see if they were lying. Finally decided they weren't he nodded then looked back at Hermione's waist where Draco's hands happened to be.

"He saved me Harry" Was her simple reply.

"So since he saved you, you decided to be his play thing" Harry asked with a bit of anger and hurt in his voice.

"No, Harry Potter, she did not decide to be his play thing," came the once again angry voice of Ginny Weasley, "Can't you tell you buffoon he's in love with her! He would never hurt her! And he wouldn't say she was his play thing either." Ginny paused throwing a cheeky look at Draco who seemed startled that someone else knew his secret. "..He most likely would call her his love and someday soon he hopes to call her his wife" She finished with a smile that covered her whole face.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed "Malfoy would never been in love with Hermione he calls her a mud—mudbl uhh that bad M word!" Harry finished with an even more confused look then he started with.

"No, Harry your wrong" came the whispering voice of Hermione Granger. Everyone seemed startled to hear her voice for she had been quiet the whole time until now. "He loves me Harry" she said turning to look the blonde hair boy in the eyes "And I'm beginning to fall in love with him" She finished with a smile. It was silent for a while as the entire hall took this in when all of a sudden someone screamed

"NO DRAKEY! You can't love a mudblood you love me!" Pansy Parkinson walking up to the Gryffindor table in a huff looking at Draco trying to get him to say how it was a trick. But that never came he did reply in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear

"Parkinson I never loved you, we never dated." Then looking at Hermione he continued "I've always loved her I just couldn't show it or we'd both be dead" he suddenly looked down at the floor. "I couldn't risk her dying I need her more than anything in the world and now that the war is over I can show her how much she means to me." He finished with a small smile, looking up he saw tears in Hermione and Ginny's eyes, Harry looked a cross from wanting to hug Draco and welcome him into the family or wanting to throw up at the sight of the couple.

"Well isn't that smashing" Said a cold voice from the side "I knew the bitch was a whore but now it looks like my sister is turning into one with her" Ron said getting up from the floor but before he could stand all the way up a fist knocked into his mouth knocking out some teeth.

"Don't. You. EVER. Call Ginny or Hermione a whore again" Harry said in a deathly tone. "Ginny is not a whore for anybody! She is beautiful and smart" Harry said with anger then realizing what he said blushed and added "Hermione two!"

With a smile lighting up her face Hermione went up to the teachers staff table and started whispering to Snape. As they walked back to the table together everyone was looking confusedly at Hermione when Snape said "Ms. Parkinson detention for a week" looking back at Hermione he then continued "I'll take this Weasley boy" taking out his wand he levitated Ron out of the hall.

Hermione then turned to Draco and Harry "Boys we will be going out to dinner tonight on a double date" before they could say anything she continued "Ginny and I will be getting ready now, pick us up at 8 o'clock sharp" She said walking up to Draco she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran out of the Great Hall together.

"Potter, did we just get dates?" Draco asked ten minutes later still in the same spot the girls had left them in.

"Yes, Malfoy I think we did" Harry replied with a smile on his face. "I think we did."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. If I owned it Dramione would be a main pairing..**

* * *

As the girls were getting ready a knocking sound was heard on the Heads dorm portrait.

"Hang on Gin I'll go get it," Hermione said to her best friend, walking out of her room to the portrait.

When Hermione opened up she was a bit surprised to see Snape, "Ms. Granger you and Ms. Weasley are needed in the headmistresses office, it's about Mr. Weasley, Draco and Potter will meet you at her portrait" He said turning around and walking out again.

"Hermione what was that about," Ginny said walking up behind the Head girl. "Snape says Headmistress McGonagall wants us, it's about Ron" Hermione replied.

Making their way up to McGonagall's office the girls were silent. When they finally got to the portrait they saw Harry and Draco arguing before Hermione could speak Ginny shushed her so they could listen.

"I don't think she should be here she's already been through so much" Draco said.

"Hermione's strong she'll want to be here" Harry replied.

"I just don't want to see her hurt anymore, Potter." Draco replied back looking down at his shoes.

"And you think I do" Harry said angrily "She's like my sister, Malfoy, I'd do anything for her"

"Why thank you both for your words but I think this should be up to me," Hermione stepped in with a glare at both boys.

"Hermione I'm just trying to protect you" Draco said looking slightly uncomfortable that she caught them.

"I understand Draco, but I have to do this" Hermione replied with a softer tone.

"Told you she'd want to" Harry said smiling at Malfoy cheekily.

"Oh shut up Harry Potter" said Ginny while glaring at the boy who lived "I think it's romantic he wants to protect her" she finished with a smile at Draco. Before anyone else could say anything, McGonagall came out of her office.

"Good, you are all here. Come on in now while we talk" She said. Walking into the room they saw an Angry Ron Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Snape. '_Snape, What's Professor Snape doing here'_Hermione thought staring at her Headmistress with a confused expression.

"Now I know you know why you are all here" McGonagall said with a grim face

"We are to decide if we should expel Mr. Weasley" She continued.

"EXPEL?" Draco yelled "Expel? He should have his wand snapped in half and be sent to the loony ben!" Draco finished looking accomplished with himself.

"Now, Now we do not know everything I'm sure Mr. Weasley doesn't need his wand snapped" replied Mcgongall but before Draco could say anything Hermione piped in

"Exactly how much do you know Professor?"

"Well my dear not much just that Mr. Weasley here did something to you. But I'm sure you can work it out just fine," McGonagall replied with a smile.

"Ha work it out just fine, work it out just fine she says. ARE YOU CRAZY I DON'T EVER WANT HIM NEAR_MY GIRL__AGAIN!"_ Draco said pacing angrily not noticing everyone's eyebrows raise when he said 'My girl.'

"Mr. Malfoy I believe you are mistaken Ron and Hermione are going out and they will be married sometime after school" Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME SHE WILL NOT MARRY THAT WEASEL"

"Mr. Malfoy that would be enough" Mcgonagall said

"Now Hermione dear please tell us what happened" she finished looking at the girl expectantly. Hermione now looked all around the office noticing everyone starring at her.

"Umm—II uhh—Well" Hermione paused then looked at Ginny, Harry, and Draco who nodded at her then she looked at Mrs. Weasley and replied "I'm sorry Molly, but I will never marry Ron" Seeing Molly's shocked expression she continued "He cheated on me and then he tried to rape me if you think I'm marrying someone like that I'd say you need a spot next to him in the loony bin" Harry, Ginny, Draco, and even Snape looked like they were trying to hold back laughter, while Ron looked ready to Murder, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, and McGonagall had an expressionless mask on.

"Mrs. Granger you do realize you just said Mr. Weasley tried to rape you" McGonagall replied without emotion.

"Yes Headmistress I know exactly what I said and if you need a witness I've got one, Draco can be my witness" and at his nod she added "You could also look through our memories and see." McGonagall motioned for Hermione and Draco to come forward and when they did she looked at the memories.

When she was done she turned to the Weasleys, "Mr. Weasley you are expelled and your court day will be tomorrow raping a student is no funny business and a Head student at that but before you go could you hand me your wand." When Ron handed her the wand she turned to Snape and said "Here I know you've been waiting to do this since he was 11" and handing Snape the wand. Snape cracked a tiny smile and walked up to Ron with wand in hand.

"Mr. Weasley it will be my pleasure to see you gone to the loony bin as Ms. Granger and Draco have said" He then took the wand into both hands and snapped it into two pieces. Snape and Draco looked very pleased, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked a bit shocked and relieved, and the other Weasleys were just shocked. Molly then turned to Hermione and said "No, Ron couldn't have done this he would never do this! We didn't raise him that way!"

Before Hermione could reply McGonagall stepped in, "Mrs. Weasley I just looked through the memories I'm afraid he did."

Molly then walking up to Ron with tears in her eyes and said "Ronald Weasley, you are no longer a part of this family to harm an innocent girl! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! Who taught you this! It was not our family!" She then turned to Hermione and said "I'm sorry dear; you know I think of you as a daughter, and I'm so sorry my son did this to you."

"It's ok Molly I know this wasn't your fault" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"MUM! WHAT THE FUCK! You can't actually believe that whore over your own son!"

Draco was at Ron's seat in seconds "Call her a whore one more time I dare you" Draco snapped.

"She's a WHORE" Ron screamed before anyone could move Draco had tackled Ron to the ground punching every place he could get.

"Draco, Draco please stop it's not worth it" Draco heard a sweet voice say looking up at Hermione.

"Anything for you is worth it, anything," he replied.

Snape then came and picked Ron up and headed for the floo. "I'll be taking this one to the ministry" he said to McGonagall and with her nod he left.

"Well I'm sorry you all had to see that. Now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you probably want to get home and these children probably want to get out," McGonagall said leading the kids to the door.

"Bye Mum!" Yelled Ginny as they left, turning back to the boys she looked at them and said "Well Hermione and I should probably be getting ready you see we have hot dates tonight see you" Ginny said walking off with a wink.

Hermione then turned to Draco and Harry "Thank you both for being with me. Oh and I guess I better be getting ready you see if have to impress_my guy_tonight" she said winking at Draco then she took off running after Ginny with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. If I owned it Dramione would be a main pairing.. Dramione FOR LIFE **

**Oh and sorry I didn't get to upload a chapter yesterday I was sick and still am btw but I just HAD to write this! LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Here's you story **

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when the two girls heard the knock on the heads portrait. "Coming" Said Hermione, as her and Ginny started walking down stairs to the portrait.

When it was opened the boys gasped the two beauty's in front of them had to be goddesses. Ginny wore a dark blue, floor length, strapless dress that had a slit all

the way up to the center of her thigh. She had gold high heels, a gold necklace, dark blue tear drop earrings, and her hair was curled and a small amount was pinned

back. Hermione had a sparkly emerald green, backless dress that ended right above her knees. She had silver high heels, a silver ankle bracelet, an emerald and

silver necklace, and her hair resembled the way she wore it at the Yule ball. The boys were speechless until Harry finally broke it "Wow Gin, Mione you guys look wow"

He said with his eyes still wide. Draco walked up and grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered in her ear "You are the most beautiful woman alive you look like a

princess" Hermione blushed and said her thanks. "Well let's go girls we've got a big date a head of us" Draco said walking out of the portrait with Hermione on his

arm. "Um—Draco I know I was the one who decided the whole date thing but err—well I don't know where to go" Said Hermione quietly. "That's okay Princess, I've

got the perfect idea" Draco replied leading the others to the 7th floor.

* * *

When they got up to the 7th floor Draco could tell Hermione was having flash backs of Ron so he took her hand and pulled her to him whispering words of comfort.

"Don't worry love it's not going to be the same, this is our date and it's going to be beautiful" he said once he got in front of the ROR. Quickly Draco went to Harry and

pulled him a side at the girls confused glances they just smiled, Draco and Harry kept whispering for a while until Draco went and walked back and forward in-front of

the ROR. When the door appeared both guys smiled and Hermione and Ginny started walking towards the door. Draco being quick grabbed Hermione while Harry

grabbed Ginny "Nu-uh Princess, you've got to go in with your date" Draco said with a smile, while Hermione blushed at being called princess again. When they

entered the room of requirement it was the girls turn to gasp sitting in front of them was Paris. The Eiffel Tower lit up the room, under it, it had two small tables, with

two seats each, a wine bottle on both tables, and the whole room had twinkly lights along with the sights of Paris. "O my God you guys this is beautiful" said Ginny

with a smile. "You're right Gin this is amazing I'm in Paris—wow Paris! Hermione shrieked in excitement. Both boys smiled and took a seat at the tables. When

Hermione sat down with Draco she looked a bit confused because the plates where empty "You just wish for what you want and you get it, Princess" said Draco

noticing her confused glance. "I like it" said Hermione with a shy smile "What? Paris, Me, the way it's set up, Me, that you can eat what you want, or Me?" Draco said

with a curious glance Hermione laughed at all the me's "No you dork, I like it when you call me Princess" She said with a blush. "Oh okay I'll do that from now on,

Princess" said Draco with a wink and a smirk at her blush. "Thank you, Draco, for everything I don't know why you love me but if it weren't for you I don't know if I

would have gotten through everything, so thank you" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Yes you would have, love" said Draco "You are a Gryffindor you can get

through anything your strong, smart, and beautiful no scratch that, a goddess. You can get through anything" he finished. "Thank you Draco for saving me" Hermione

said again with tears. "Anything for you Princess, anything for you" Draco replied "Now Lets eat!" He said with a smile.

* * *

After eating dinner the guys took the girls around Paris chatting about life after Hogwarts. "Well how many kids do you want Hermione?" Said Ginny with a curious

glance at her best friend. " I don't know, more then one but I'm not sure how many yet" replied Hermione with a smile. "Ginny and I are going to have at least three,

maybe more" Harry said in a dream like stare coming back down to earth he saw a shocked looking Ginny, A smiling Hermione, and a smirking Draco. "I mean uhh—if

we get married—I mean umm that's how many kids I want" Harry said with a blush. "I want 2-4" said Draco with a smile "But I must have at least one girl and one

boy so it has to be more then one." "Yes I like the sound of that Draco I must have at least one boy and one girl" said Hermione smiling at Draco then she turned to

Ginny "How many do you want Gin?" "Three" the girl replied with a blush looking at a shocked and smiling Harry. after that everyone one lapsed into silence but

Hermione couldn't stop picturing how her kids would look if Draco was the father. '_Our little girl would have curly blonde hair and brown eyes I bet. Our boy would probably _

_look just like his daddy but with curly hair but he MUST have his fathers eyes' _Hermione smiled at the picture of the little family she had thought up. "What are you

smiling at Hermione?" Ginny asked with a curious yet knowing glance. "Oh just if my kids would look more like me or their father" replied Hermione with a dreamy

smile. "Your daughter's got to have curly hair or she couldn't be yours" replied Draco with a smile. Hermione still in a dreamy like state said "Yea but she has to have

blonde hair and brown eyes but don't worry our little boy will have your eyes I'm sure" realizing what she said she looked shocked and was blushing like mad. Smiling

the biggest smile Draco had ever smiled in his life he pulled Hermione close to him "They'll be perfect, beautiful just like you" He whispered just for her to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own HP. If you hadn't noticed yet Snape didn't die SHH!**

* * *

Today was the day. What day you may ask, the day for the court to decide if Ronald Weasley goes to Azkaban or not. And if so for how long?

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were heading up to the headmistress' office to flew to the Ministry Of Magic with Draco,

Harry, Snape, & Mcgonagall. "Oh Gin I'm so scared what if they let him go 'cause he's a war hero or something"

though she tried to keep the fear out of her voice it could be heard. "Oh Hermione even the family is with you on

this one he wont be free!" Ginny tried to reassure her best friend with little luck. "Ginny's right Princess he wont

be free" came Draco's voice from around the corner. Hermione blushed as Draco came up and grabbed her hand

to lead her to the door to Mcgonagall's office. "Where's Harry?" Asked Ginny to the other two, "Right here Gin"

said Harry at the door to the office. "Oh good that's everyone let's go get this over with" said Hermione with a

sigh. Opening the door they saw Professor Snape and Mcgonagall already ready to go. "Alright kids lets get

going" Said Mcgonagall handing the kids flew powder. One at a time Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny called

out 'Ministry Of Magic' and off they went.

* * *

"Here we go" called Hermione to the others trying to calm herself down. "You'll be fine Princess I promise" said

Draco squeezing her hand for comfort noticing her distress. Walking into the court room they noticed everyone

was ready so taking the nearest seats they all sat down to listen. "Today we are here because Ronald Weasley

tried to rape Hermione Granger. Ron do you plead guilty?" Asked the minister, "NO! I do not plead guilty I'm

innocent!" Ron said loudly. "We would like to call to the stand now" said the minister. Walking up the the tiny

box Hermione was nervous, she really didn't want to relive what happened. "Ms. Granger would you like to tell

us what happened that night?" questioned the court. "Well I was in the library like normal just reading when

Ron came in we had an argument then he started dragging me off…" she said trying to keep the tears out of her

eyes. "please continue " the minister said softly. "Well he was dragging me for a while and he had a wand to my

back to I couldn't do anything.. He dragged me up to the 7th floor to the ROR then he tied me up as he got what

he wanted out of the room" Hermione paused looking at Draco for support. "Once in the room he had a bed with

chains, a chair with chains, and whore outfits. He wanted for me to give him a blow job and then sex but I tried

to fight him off so he hit me and I fell.." she said with tears in her eyes. "I was bleeding a lot so Ron decided he

was just going to go ahead and rape me since I wouldn't be up much longer, as he was taking off my clothes

Dr—a mystery man saved me" She finished not wanting Ron to know it was Draco. "Well Ms. Granger were there

any witness' besides this mystery man because we wont know for sure if he really did it without proof" replied a

lady in the court. "No, no witness' besides myself and the man but you can take my memories" replied Hermione.

"I'm sorry miss but memories can be altered we can't do anything unless you have a witness and seeing as the

mystery man isn't here there isn't much we can do" replied the woman with attitude. "Actually I am here!" Said

Draco standing up for all to see. "Mr. Malfoy what exactly are you doing here" asked the minister. "I'm the

mystery man" replied Draco with confidence. Ron looked ready to murder "YOU LYING BASTARD! DON'T TAKE HIS

WORD HE'S A DEATH EATER!" yelled Ron. "Mr. Weasley we have already been to court with this one and he had

witness' stating that he was forced he is innocent" said the minister glaring at Ron. "Alright come switch places

with Ms. Granger and tell your side" the minister said to Draco. walking up and switching with Hermione he sat

down ready to tell. "What did you do when you got to the scene" Asked the court. "I couldn't believe my eyes for

a second but then I went up and held him at wand point telling him to get off of her, Hermione was bleeding

really bad she was almost out of it and all her clothes were about off." Draco said "He tried to tell me that they

were just playing a game and all but I wasn't buying I knew Hermione wouldn't do that shit with him after he

cheated on her. So I untied her and Ron charged at me so I stunned him then took her to the hospital wing"

finished Draco. "Well how exactly did you know she was in trouble!" the awful woman in the court asked. Draco

looked at the minster and replied "Well you might not believe me but I don't know how it happened I just heard

her in my mind I heard her calling" "You do know that's not possible unless she is your soul mate" said the

minster looking from Draco to Hermione back again. "Soul mates can hear each other's distress, when they need

the other, or call out for the other. No matter how far away they can hear it. They can also feel other emotions it

doesn't kick in until they both are in love even if they don't realize it yet it still kicks in knowing that the two are

in love and are soul mates" He said to a wide eyed court. "He can't be her soul mate minister that would be me

he's a death eater I'm a war hero Hermione and I belong together" replied Ron looking fiercely at Draco. "I'm

sorry Mr. Weasley but that obviously isn't right you are not her soul mate and though you may be a war hero

that still doesn't mean you can rape a girl" the minister replied back fiercely. "Oh come on! It's not really rape

when she belongs to you!" Ron said not realizing exactly what he was implying. "Thank you for your confession

Mr. Weasley! One Ms. Granger doesn't belong to you, two she belongs to Mr. Malfoy and he to her that much is

obvious, and three thank you for your confession but that is really rape you will spend 20 years in Azkaban

Court dismissed!" Said the minister having the guards take Ron out. Draco ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Your free of him Princess" he whispered in her ear holding her tightly. "Yes soul mate I guess I am" said a

smiling Hermione into his shoulder. Walking hand in hand back to the flew they went off to Hogwarts ready to

_finally be together._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own HP.**

_6 months later.._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat at 5am feeling confused, sad, and scared when he figured out he was feeling Hermione's emotions he

couldn't get out of his room fast enough. Running down the hall to her room as fast as he could Draco heard her sobs. Not bothering to

knock he ran inside seeing Hermione rocking back and forth on her bed tears running down her beautiful face. "Hermione, Princess,what's

wrong" He asked sitting on the bed and putting her in his lap. "I—I can't t—tell you, you'll l—leave me" Hermione sobbed out. "No I won't"

Draco tried to reassure her. "Yes you will! You wont want me anymore" She said still sobbing "I'm sorry Draco I'm so sorry, I didn't mean

for this to happen please believe me. I didn't think oh God it's all my fault." She said looking up at him. "Draco I swear I didn't mean for

this to happen I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she finished. "Hermione di—did you ch—cheat?" Draco stuttered to ask with tears

feeling his own eyes. "NO!" Hermione screamed. Sighing in relief Draco looked at the girl he loved more then anything in the world and

said "Princess, I promise not to leave you whatever it is we can work it out". Looking at him as her sobs started to subside she whispered

"promise not to leave me alone ever?" Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her even closer letting her head rest on his shoulder

"Promise" He whispered in her ear. "Promise to be a goajdfasknf" She mumbled into Draco's shoulder. "Uhh What?" asked Draco with his

brows furrowed. Hermione sat up and looked Draco in the eyes as she said "Promise to be a good father". Draco without missing a beat

replied "Of course I'll be a good father but I don't understand how that has to—to" looking wide eyed at her he whispered so soft

"Hermione why do I need to be a good father." Hermione took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach "Because Draco I—I 'm

pregnant" She said her gaze never leaving his eyes. A speechless and wide eyed Draco grabbed her and sat her back down on the bed

then ran out of her room. Running into his room Draco looked franticly in his dresser. "Where are you, Where are you" He kept mumbling

until he found it in his bed side table. "Got it!" He screamed running back to Hermione. When he got into her room he saw she was

sobbing again laying down on her bed. "Princess?" He whispered getting her attention. She looked at him and replied sadly " I thought

you might leave me but I hoped you wouldn't." "I'm not going anywhere Hermione" He said firmly. "I was going to do this after graduation

but now seems like a good enough time" he said looking into her eyes. "Going to do what a graduation?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since third year. We have had our ups and downs, you mean everything to me. You forgave

me for being mean to you all those years and I have no idea why you did but I'm thankful you did. You are my everything. I will love you

and this child forever with all my heart the same as I'll love all the children you will give me" He said getting down on one knee. "Princess,

what I'm trying to say is Will you make me the happiest man on this earth and become Hermione Malfoy, my wife?" Smiling through her

tears she grabbed Draco's face and kissed him with as much passion as she felt for him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy the answer is yes" she

whispered into his lips. Picking her up and hugging her tightly Draco whooped, laughing Hermione said "Draco be careful your daughter

might not like this" "Oh I'm sorry love got a bit carried away, I was just so happy—wait daughter?" He said with tears in his eyes. "Yes

Draco we are going to have a baby girl" Hermione replied with tears in her eyes as well. "She's going to have curly blonde hair and the

most beautiful, brown eyes. We are going to be a family" Draco said pulling her as close as possible. "I love you, Princess" He said with

his chin on her head. "And I love you" Hermione whispered into his neck.

**THE END.**


End file.
